


Хор

by WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: История циклична, а Ультрамар снова посетят одаренные кузены из девятого.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Хор

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено [Гарцующим дредноутом](https://telegra.ph/Priklyucheniya-garcuyushchego-drednouta-hor-skautov-12-26)

  
[Полный размер](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/690127107942383633/807649302737715220/unknown.png)


End file.
